runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pie Agency
Hello there Pie Agency, welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the Piekreet article. Since you are a new user, you should take our easy [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial|'Tutorial']] to get an idea of how things work around here. A good look at the [[RSF:RULES|'the Rules']] and [[:Category:Policies|'Policies']] to make sure everything is being done right is always worthwhile. If you ever need any help, look to the "Help" menu on the left, or leave a message on my talk page. I'd love to help you out! I look forward to working with you! (Please note that this is an automated message, and needs not replied.) -- Balmz (Talk) 07:36, 2011 January 21 (Belatedly) P.S. It'd also be nice if you could make a User Page; makes Recent Changes a little more aesthetically pleasing. :D. Oh, that's cool. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 16:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if it sounds rude, but thanks for telling me what I already know! Now seriously. The reason I'm not doing it is that it makes my picture really blurry. However, if I don't resize it, the infobox is pretty thin right? Do you have a solution for that? If yes, please give me a word. Tai wuz here 05:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) It's great you are used to this! Say, you wish to help me make some cities in the Western Realms? I may be busy doing the quests. Just leave the maps to me though. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 00:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It's what I live for. FTW :) 15:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Western Realms It's great to see someone stepping in the project! Thank you! Remember to add { {Western Realms}} (No space) as a template! It looks like this btw: ;) ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 20:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) So you wanna be part of New Venture? :) ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 08:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Group Project :P Fear is working on the south. *gives you full permission to edit any Western Lands articles and New Venture articles (Only Western Lands because the other ones belong to other users who are doing the project. Gotta ask them first).* ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 08:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) But of course! But I don't really get on RS. But my RSN is Xun Yu. :P feel free to add. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 08:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) BTW: 666 edits made Just said my RSN is Xun Yu :P You still on? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 23:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hiy'murmun's colour is a lightblue and purple. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 03:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Make the stoles opposite colours. I'll put a symbol on the thingy. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 08:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, I can't draw a buffalo, so if you can draw a buffalo on Hiy'murmun's stole, that would be great. I like it!!! :3 ALSO, 777 EDITS. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 10:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Who is this asshat adding shit to my articles? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 04:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC) >.< We should think what to add to the West more. You have any suggestions for the Noctrazians? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 03:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) They are a race of Cat-like people, but their eyebrows stick to their cat ears. They are related to other humanoid nekos, but are kinda isolated (that is why they are hooded). They later have relations with Carydwyn and various other Western Tribes. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 04:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I heard several complaints from other wikis that the badge system was unfair, due to many people cheating their way to #1. Also, editing this wiki is not like a race. It's just a place to place your fakes, and have fun with it without contest (well unless if there is a contest). Sorry if I did disabled it, but I have no plans on restoring it any time soon until they update it more. Remember, it's still a beta. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 00:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you bro!!!!! =.= now all I have to find is a good shot of someone to like, get a really good pic of King Dlyphwyn. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 04:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Western Realms Want to continue developing it? Also, can you please map some areas on Carydwyn and some of you're towns? :P ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 03:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC)